


Paper Airplanes

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Where a magenta colored paper airplane hit Yerim on the head.





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more YerimxYeojin  
> Also I'm not really confident with this fic but I hope it still makes you happy in some way

Two girls had sat in a small cafè, their equally hazel eyes drooping and an empty cup of hot chocolate clutched in their hands.

"We should go home," Hyunjin yawned, stretching her arms.

"True," Yerim agreed. The two then stood up, grabbing their bags and walking out of the tiny building.

The two walked side by side, throwing out a few jokes here and there, some occasional ass slapping (Because friends, right?), a bubblegum eating contest, and Yerim having to pull Hyunjin by the ear when they passed by the neighborhood bakery.

The two finally arrived near the big acacia tree near Hyunjin's house, and said their usual goodbyes.

"Remember to chat in the gc, shithole!" Hyunjin had called out when she neared the white picket fence surrounding her home.

"Of course, bitchass!" Yerim yelled back, heading down the narrow path leading to her house.

The sun was about to set, and the sky was painted with different tints of yellow and pink, making it look like some sort of cotton candy frenzy.

Yerim smiled, grabbing her phone from her pocket to take a picture.

She continued skipping along the sidewalk, her ebony hair bouncing along with her steps.

She neared her home, her lips forming a small smile once she heard her dog, Yeoleum, barking excitedly.

Yerim went over to the gate, about to push it open when something hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The girl's hands immediately went flying to her head, "What the fuck?!"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small paper airplane sitting beside her feet.

She picked it up, inspecting it closely.

The airplane was in a light shade of magenta, with translucent roses decorating it. She held it closer to her nose, sniffing it.

The girl frowned. The airplane had smelled of fresh asters, with a hint of lavender.

"Must be scented paper," Yerim muttered to herself, pushing the gate open.

Yeoleum jumped at her, yipping happily. The ravenette smiled, petting her lightly on the head.

"You missed me, didn't you?" The girl cooed at the small fluff of black fur, a giggle escaping her mouth.

She then walked over to the front door, Yeoleum following her closely.

The girl was still clutching the paper airplane when she stepped inside the small house.

Her sister, Yujin, was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone.

The older girl looked up at the sound of the door opening, "Oh, Yerim-ah!" She smiled, setting her phone on her lap, "How was school?"

Yerim walked over to the couch, sitting beside her sister. Yeoleum sat in front of them, looking at the two expectantly.

"It was great, unnie," The third-year gushed, "Hyunjin and I helped Chaewon find her secret admirer."  
The latter emphasized the _secret admirer_ part, putting two fingers up in some sort of air quotation mark.

"Let me guess," Yujin giggled, rolling her eyes, "Did you go spy on them or something?"

"Of course," Yerim stated matter-of-factly, "They're probably dating now, Chaewon should really thank us later."

The older Choi had sighed, internally facepalming at her sister's antics.

"By the way," Yujin started, "A new family moved in the house beside us--why don't you say hi or something?"

The younger nodded, then stood up.   
"Also, unnie, is mom home?" Yerim then asked her sister, turning around to face her.

The older shook her head, "No, she had to stay overtime."

"Oh," Yerim muttered, then walked over to the stairs.

The girl climbed up the flight of steps, dragging her bag in one hand, and the airplane clutched in the other.

Once reaching the last few steps, she immediately dashed past the corridor, pushing the door to her room hastily.

She left her bag on her desk, throwing her jacket along with it. She then ran over to her bed, pouncing on it in glee.

The girl snuggled closer to the soft pillows stacked nicely near the headboard, and pulled out her phone.

 ** _Catjin :_**  
_hEY CHACHA_

 ** _Gowonnie~ :_**  
_Oh god, what?_

_**Choerry× :**_  
_hOW WAS THE DATE_

 

**_Gowonnie~ :_**  
_WHAT DATE???_

 

**_Catjin :_**  
_W OLIVIA, DUMBASS_  
_U SHOULD LIEK, THANK US_

 

_**Gowonnie~ :**_  
_iT WASNT A DATE FFS_

 

_**Choerry× :**_  
_Lmao sure_

 

_**Gowonnie~ :**_  
_oh god I give up_

 

_\- Gowonnie~ has left the chat -_

 

_**Catjin :**_  
_Disrespectful hoe, smh_

 

_\- Choerry× has left the chat -_

 

**_Catjin :_**  
_oH FOR FUCKS SAKE_

 

_\- Catjin has left the chat -_

 

Yerim let out a soft giggle, facing up to stare at the ceiling. 

 

She then remembered the paper airplane sitting on her nighstand, and she reached over, grabbing the exquisitely folded scented paper. 

 

She raised the plane to the light, making it look like a shadow compared to the bright fluorescent lamp. 

 

She pretended to fly the plane around, giggling like a five year old.

 

"Perhaps," The girl muttered, "The person who made this accidentally flew it to my direction?"

 

The latter then frowned, holding the plane closer to her chest, "Does that mean I stole it?"

 

She hummed, closing her eyes.   
"They wouldn't mind," She mumbled drowsily.

 

And the girl fell asleep, the smell of asters and lavender wafting through the air.

 

○°○

 

The weekend passed by quickly, and Monday had come.

 

Yerim walked through the school's wide corridors, a sour expression on her face. 

 

She had a quiz in Social Studies today, and believe me, she _totally_ studied for it. 

 

Hyunjin appeared beside the girl, quirking an eyebrow at the latter's scowl, "Eh? What's with you?"

 

Yerim just groaned in response, walking over to her locker. 

 

She opened it, reaching out to retrieve her History book when a white paper airplane fell to the floor. 

 

"What the--" The ravenette's scowl was immdiately replaced with a shocked expression. She bent down, grabbing the airplane from its place on the tiled floor.

 

Hyunjin peered over at the paper plane sitting in the shorter girl's hands, "What's that?"

 

The other shrugged, looking at the plane more closely.

 

The plane, this time, was made of just regular paper. She turned it around, and saw a bit of black ink peeking from behind its wings.

 

Yerim unfolded the paper. The two then gasped, surprised at what was written inside.

 

"Can?" The shorter raven head questioned. That's literally all it said-- _can_.

 

"Oh my god," Hyunjin whined, "What is this? Pink notebook part two?"

 

"This is so fucking unfair," The latter continued, flailing her hands around to emphasize her point, "Ya'll be getting secret admirers and _meanwhile_ \--"

 

The bell rung, interrupting the tall student's rant.

 

Yerim shrugged, grabbing her book, "See you later, Jin."

 

"Wait--" Hyunjin huffed, "Ugh, stupid fucking bell."

 

○°○

 

Yerim entered the classroom, heading to her desk.

 

"Five minutes," She mumbled, grabbing her book, "I can _totally_ memorize all this."

 

She was going to place the thick book on her desk when she noticed _yet another_ paper airplane sitting on the table. 

 

The girl put the book aside, reaching for the plane. 

 

She hastily unfolded it, brows furrowing in confusion at the text written inside.

 

"You?" The teen muttered confusedly, "Can... you? You can? What?"

 

She frowned, deciding to just put the paper in her notebook, _just in case._

 

The teacher then entered the classroom, a stack of papers in her hands. 

 

"Okay class," She announced, a stern look on her face, "Pop quiz."

 

Everyone groaned, and Yerim hit her head on the table.

 

○°○

 

Yerim entered the cafeteria with the same sour expression she wore earlier that day, a carton of strawberry milk and a box of pocky in her hands. 

 

Chaewon called out to her, motioning to their usual table. 

 

The ravenette walked over, plopping down on the seat across the blonde.

 

"Oh!" Hyunjin piped up from her spot beside Chaewon, "Yeri~ We were just talking about Chae's _secret admirer_ and shit--"

 

"Hyunjin," Chaewon sighed, "I fucking swear to god."

 

"Wait!" The tall teen continued, disregarding the blonde's comment, "Our Yerimi here also has a secret admirer--right, Yeri?"

 

Yerim quirked an eyebrow at the girl's cheerful behavior, "Actually, I got another paper plane on my desk a while ago."

 

"Eh?" Chaewon questioned, "Paper airplanes?"

 

Hyunjin focused her attention at the shorter ravenette, eyes glistening as she urged her to continue, "What did it say?"

 

Yerim got her notebook out, pulling out the unfolded paper plane she had wedged inside. She showed it to the two and shrugged. 

 

"Can... you?" Chaewon muttered, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

Hyunjin, meanwhile, just frowned, "Can you? What? Can you fuck m--"

 

The distressed blonde sitting beside the latter glared at her, "Oh my god, Hyunjin, _shut up._ "

 

The tall third-year pouted, "What? I'm just saying--"

 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Yerim interrupted her, bringing her milk closer to her lips, "It doesn't really matter--maybe it was just a mistake?" 

 

The other two just shrugged, and went back to eating.

 

○°○

 

A brunette girl had went over to the iron gate surrounding the small house, her fingers pressing the doorbell. 

 

A tall, dark haired girl exited the house, running over to the gate.

 

The brunnette smiled at her, "Yujin unnie," She greeted, "Can I just leave something for Yerim in her room?"

 

○°○

 

Yerim was currently in her last class, staring at the wall clock tick-tocking above her. 

 

"Class dismissed," The teacher finally announced. Yerim sprung to her feet, grabbing her bag. 

 

She zipped it open, ready to put her binder inside when she saw _another_ paper airplane sitting innocently on top of her stuff. 

 

She grabbed the plane slowly, unfolding it. 

 

The plane was white and ordinary like the others, but this time it had two words written with a black marker. 

 

"Be my?" Yerim muttered, "Can you be my?"

 

The girl sighed, placing the paper in her notebook, "Be my what?"

 

○°○

 

Yerim pushed the gate open, immediately greeted by Yeoleum who was yipping happily. 

 

"Hey," The girl smiled, patting the Yorkie on the head.

 

She then walked over to the front door, swinging it open. 

 

Yujin was sitting on the couch like last time, scrolling through her phone. 

 

"Hey unnie," Yerim greeted, walking over to the stairs. 

 

Her sister hummed in acknowledgement, and the younger ravenette continued climbing up the stairs.

She walked down the corridor leading to her room, and slowly pushed the door open.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Paper airplanes were tied to strings hanging from the ceiling, making it look like they were really flying.

Yerim walked over to the biggest plane, suspended from an orange ribbon.

She unstuck the plane from the ribbon, and slowly unfolded it.

"Friend?" The girl muttered, "Can you be my... friend?"

She looked at the text again and saw a small arrow, pointing at the direction of her window.

She walked over to the glass window, pushing the silk curtains aside.

Yerim gasped.

There, in the house across hers, was a brunnette girl around her age, a small smile on her face and the same magenta paper airplane clutched in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be an enemy to friends cliche but then it became some sort of tsundere clique  
> Idek yall


End file.
